The overwhelming problem associated with utilizing peat for energy is its high moisture content. Peat in its natural state contains about 90 wt-% water. Most of this water must be removed either mechanically or thermally; otherwise the net energy available from peat is very low. To be considered as a feedstock for conversion to synthetic fuels or for direct combustion, the moisture content of peat should be less than 50 wt-%.
Methods for dewatering wet harvested peat can be grouped into two categories - thermal and mechancial. Thermal methods are very energy intensive and are usually used only after less costly methods of mechanical dewatering have been employed. Several thermal methods such as flash dryers or rotary drum dryers are today commercially available.
Belt and roll presses using mechanical forces have achieved resulting peat moisture contents to about 75 wt-%.
The present invention relates to a process of improving the dewatering properties of peat by addition of chemicals.